Peter Petrelli World 8
Peter is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. Due to the time at which this world deviated from canon, he never lost the ability of Empathic Mimicry nor any of the abilities he mimicked, and he has also mimicked a wide range of new abilities. In addition to his canon relatives, he has a maternal half-sister named Hira Spektor, he is married to Rhia Petrelli and he is the father of Jess Petrelli. Abilities In this world, Peter has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, and has mimicked a wide range of abilities from both canon characters and original characters. 'Acquired Secondary Abilities' *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Precognitive Painting *Time And Space Manipulation *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Persuasion *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Eidetic Memory *Shattering *Invisibility *Enhanced Hearing *Induced Radioactivity *Enhanced Speed *Phobic Vampirism *Empathic Vampirism *Melting *Phasing *Electrokinesis *Alchemy *Cryokinesis *Enhanced Senses *Precognitive Visions *Shapeshifting *Resistance *Clairvoyance *Technopathy *Mental Manipulation *Portal Creation *Electric Impulse Manipulation *Love Infatuation *Energy Manipulation *Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion *Accelerated Probability *Deletion *Forcefield Manipulation *Pyrokinesis *Puppetry *Magnetism *Accelerated Probability *Omnilingualism *Seismic Burst *Advanced Empathy *Spontaneous Combustion *Memory Manipulation *Memory Replication *Aerokinesis *Enhanced Strength *Thought Projection *Phoenix Mimicry *Creation *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Technopathic Telepathy *Memory Alteration *Advanced Telekinesis *Telepathic Control *Death Visions *Death Touch *Healing Kiss *Activation/Deactivation *Duplication *Detection *Enchanted Voice *Ability Negation *Sonic Speed *Sound Visualisation *Sound Conversion *Sonic Combustion *Outcome Manipulation *Ability Adaptation *Deception *Body Temperature Manipulation *Astrakinesis *Enhanced Synaesthesia *Possession *Disintegration Beam *Psionic Blast *Memory Manipulation *Ability Preservation *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Reflexes *Energy Constructs *Echolocation *History Alteration *Poison Emission *Sacrificial Healing *Undetectability *Escape Skill *Nosokinesis *Synaesthesia *Age Shifting *Gender Shifting *Dimensional Storage *Peak Physical Properties *Perspecuity *Personal Productivity *Ability Absorption *Dicerolling *Ingrain *Florakinesis *Photosynthesis *Venokinesis *DNA Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Asepsis *Advanced Pyrokinesis *Relational Empathy *Transmogrification *Energy Propulsion *Nature Manipulation *Life/Death Touch *Replication *Sparking *Mental Shield *Amplification *Obstacle Manipulation *Ability Granting *Ability Deletion *Photokinesis *Umbrakinesis *Activation *Deactivation *Postcognition *Location Manipulation Family & Relationships *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Brother - Nathan Petrelli *Sister - Hira Spektor *Niece - Claire Bennet, Zamora Spektor *Nephews - Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli *Wife - Rhia Petrelli *Daughter - Jess Petrelli History Peter's history followed canon until the beginning of Volume 2, when he was imprisoned in Hartsdale by Primatech. Here he met Rhia Jones in addition to Adam Monroe, and when he and Adam escaped by phasing out, they brought Rhia with them. Attempting to escape had been her original suggestion. After this, Peter and Rhia hid from the company together, often using her precognitive visions to forewarn them of any attempts to capture them. During this time they formed a relationship. Adam had been claiming to investigate the virus in the meantime, and he contacted them saying he'd discovered a way to locate it. Peter helped Adam break into Primatech in Odessa to find the virus, believing they were going to destroy it. However, Adam intended to release it. Peter discovered this too late and could not prevent Adam from dropping the vial. After the release of the virus, Odessa was put into quarantine, and Peter was caught in this. His brother Nathan succumbed to the virus and was cured just in time. Peter also helped saved Elle Bishop after she was killed by Bob Bishop, turning her body back from gold and then reviving her. When the virus' release led the government to hunt evolved humans, Peter was one of those captured, and was on the transport flight when it crashed due to a rescue mission backfiring. The fugitives then fled, most of them hiding in Russia. Peter began helping hide others and free more captives, and eventually worked with REBEL although he did not know the identities of REBEL's members at the time. On one such raid, he was ambushed and captured, but he was later freed. After the virus was erased and the persecution of evolved humans stopped, Peter and Rhia attempted to start a normal life together. They bought a home together in New York, and he began working as a paramedic. He also learned that she was pregnant with their daughter Jess, and that she had been a part of REBEL. However, Rhia was twice attacked by a group of evolved human haters, and Peter eventually fought and destroyed these. Soon after this he began weakening, finding that his abilities were failing him and that the weakness would be aggrieviated each time he'd try to use them. Although none knew it at the time, this was because of a poison which had been on the men's weapons, which had been specifically designed to target and neutralise abilities. He died defending his family when Pinehearst agents attacked them in their home and attempted to take them. However, he was saved and revived by his daughter Jess, who had travelled from 24 years in the future to do so. She explained to him how and why she'd saved him, asking for assistance in working out how to prevent global destruction in her future, and then teleported him off into the future. He appeared roughly 9 months after his death, in the present day, and proposed to Rhia a few days afterwards. A few months later, Peter had a precognitive dream which seemed to show an outbreak of the Shanti virus in an Eastern European village. He visited Maya Herrera in order to absorb poison emission from her, and then teleported to the village to deal with it. Here he found Adam Monroe. They fought and Peter eventually captured him by creating a shard of glass in the back of his head, but not before Adam recreated the Shanti virus using nosokinesis. Peter destroyed the virus with his poison emission, but lost control of the ability and also began poisoning the nearby population. He tried to block his abilities using mental manipulation, but knocked himself out instead. When he recovered, he teleported Adam to the New Company. A month later, Rhia was killed by a villain named Lewis Miller, while on a mission attempting to capture him. Since her death was caused by aura absorption, all initial attempts to heal or revive her failed, including Peter's. However, she was saved by Matt Parkman Jnr using dicerolling. Shortly afterwards, Nathan's ability preservation was identified after their father attempted and failed to absorb his abilities. Learning of this, Peter came up with a plan to stop him by using this ability to prevent Arthur from taking his own abilities, and taking Arthur's from him himself. The plan was successful. Peter and Rhia were then married a week afterwards. Etymology Both Peter's first name and surname come from the Greek word for "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.